1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic paper feeding apparatus for feeding sanitary paper, kitchen paper and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for automatically rolling out a predetermined amount of paper under electrical control.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, paper holders are used in various applications. Typically, the paper holder comprises a holder device for holding a roll of paper, a feeder device for feeding out the paper and a cutting device for cutting the fed out paper. Such a conventional paper holder is manually operated.
In the prior art set forth above, since the paper holder is operated manually, the following drawbacks are inherently encountered. A physically handicapped person or a person having an injured or damaged hand, for example, may have difficulty manually rolling out the desired amount of paper. In addition, the paper is directly touched by hand to potentially cause contamination.